kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 75
Overcoming the Distance Between Them, Their Thoughts Meet is the 75th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary During Patricia's 16th birthday, Edward wished her a happy birthday and gave her a sapling, which she disliked, telling Edward that his taste is the worst and claiming she "wasn't the type to enjoy growing saplings".The castle maids give her a photo album with pictures of herself from that year, which she loves, praising the girls' talent at taking pictures. After this, she proudly tells Edward that he should make her happy like the girls did, and if this keeps up, she will not accept his gift next year as she's already sick of receiving bouquets. However, Gilbert Morris intervenes, reprimanding her impoliteness towards Edward. It is at that time that Yū Hirose makes his first appearance, and is introduced as a new attendant who started working that day. When Patricia questions him on why is he here, Yū replies that his family moved to England during his grandfather's time and his father has immersed himself in philanthropic work. He also says that he looks up to him, but wants to take a different path. Gilbert then replies to Patricia's question that he is extremely talented and he will surely impress them with his work. After this, Yū is seen standing in Gilbert's office, saying that he's really fortunate to have him as his father's friend, at which Gilbert replies that he has always been his "friend's son", but from now on he will treat him as an attendant in training since he is the butler of Duke's family. Gilbert then asks Yū if he resolved to work in that castle, and Yū replies "definitely". After some time passes by, Patricia is seen standing next to Gilbert and commenting on how her father is making more enemies, at which Gilbert replies that they were discussing important political issues. She then interrupts him, telling that she's the only descendant of Rachester Family, and with her father's attitude, no one will dare to come near the castle. Patricia questions Gilbert on what future will the Duke's family have, if it is disliked by everyone. She is then seen taking care of the maids and asking them about their health, thinking that whomever she'll choose, will be the one to determine the fate of Raven Castle. Later, Yū is seen polishing shoes. Patricia comes to him and asks if he is polishing them beautifully. After telling him how she tried to polish her father's shoes herself, she tells him that she won't be able to settle down if she doesn't get to do what she wants. Yū replies that it would be problematic. He also says that if she allows everyone to see her doing such work, her image will be greatly affected and that people often judge those who stand above them regardless of whether they have the right to. Patricia then comes next to him and says that she won't treat him differently only because he's japanese and, putting her hand on his shoulder, she says that she wants him to see her as a normal young lady as she wants to try to understand him better. Yū then pokes Patricia. Irritated, she askes him what he's doing, to which Yū blushes and replies that this must be how everyone is captivated by her and calls her a "heartless lady". Patricia then comments that he's "one interesting guy". Sometime later, Patricia is seen questioning a maid on how could she possibly be engaged to Edward. The maid replies that there are no problems regarding his parentage and personality. Patricia admits it and says that she is familiar with that, as they are childhood friends.After some time, Yū is seen polishing shoes again. Somebody asks him if he polished Patricia's shoes, and he replies that he didn't. The man asks Yū to polish them later. Yū then takes Patricia's shoes and comments that she really wants to do it herself, and from the shoe, slips out a four-leaf-clover wrapped into a paper with the message "for you". Yū is a little surprised realizing that it is for him. Soon after, Patricia marries Edward and gives birth to their child, Gerald, at the age of 22. Gilbert tells Takumi that it was obvious to anyone that they were attracted to each other. He states that the duke was worried and hence arranged for her marriage with a baron. Gilbert also says that Patricia understood his concerns and agreed without saying a word. And so, she married Edward and gave birth to Edward at the age of 22. Then Gilbert brings Patricia's diary saying that he told him everything he knows and that the rest is written in her diary. When Takumi asks Gilbert why is he giving her diary, Gilbert doesn't reply and leaves the room. Takumi picks up the diary and starts reading. Meanwhile, at Miyabigaoka, Misaki learns from Ichitaro how to dance while Tora laughs at them. Kaon comments that it's the first time she sees President Igarashi so happy and Tomu agrees with her. Arashiyama and Li Hua Yi comments on Misaki that she has no problem with horse riding, that her English listening and writing skills are brilliant but her conversational skills and also her knowledge about beauty are really bad. Then Tomu says that it'll take some time before she can meet the prince. Misaki is a bit discouraged and starts thinking about Takumi and their time spent together. Back at the Raven Castle, after some years passes by, Patricia is seen welcoming her son and her husband who just returned from a trip. While asking Gerald about the trip, she suddenly falls. Patricia is then seen lying shocked in a bed as she finds out that she has the same illness as her deceased mother and will be hospitalized because of it. One day, while she is sitting outside reading a book, Yū appears and questions her whereabouts. She calms him down, telling him to carry her back to her room if he's that worried. Yū replies that it's been a while since she has been so willful. Patricia states that she's now the wife of a duke and the mother of a child and she doesn't have the time to be willful. Yū then comments that she has became a brilliant wife and mother and as her butler, he is very honored. Patricia claims that she will die soon. She then tearfully asks him if she will ever see him again and the two of them make love. After 2 weeks of being hospitalized, she figures out that she is pregnant with Yū's child. The doctors warn her that her body is too weak, but she still insists to keep the baby. Patricia makes sure that nobody will find out about her pregnancy and goes into hiding and gives birth to a baby boy and names him Takumi.Soon after his birth, Patricia dies holding the infant's hand. Gerald comes in and asks Takumi if he read everything and Takumi replies that "it was an unprecedented story about a mother who was hungry for love." Gerald then says that no one was willing to tell him the truth about her death when he was young and Takumi says that he was mama's spoiled child. Gerald replies that he really loved her then and that though she was a sadist, she was very gentle towards him. He also says that after finding out the truth by reading the diary he thought he was betrayed. Gerald then tells Takumi that he hates his existence but for him, who has a weak body just like mother, he (Takumi) is his trump card. Takumi asks if blood relations are that important and Gerald replies that it is and that his mother told him to protect the castle even if it kills him. Looking at his clock, Gerald says that it's time for dinner and asks Takumi to give him the diary. Back at Miyabigaoka, Kaon, which sits on Misaki, says that her body is inflexible, while Tora laughs. He says that she got to land gracefully when she jumps from a high place and with that she needs to be flexible. Misaki asks Tora what kind of assumption he is making. Back in England, Takumi says to himself that he doesn't feel resentful and that he actually is thankful because even if his birth wasn't welcomed, he was still able to meet Misaki faraway in Japan. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters